


Фрау Майор

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cosplay, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Фрау Майор мечтает о войне и не толькоВнешность Майора претерпевала некоторые изменения в процессе создания героя.Например, он выгляделвот такПо клику на изображение в отдельном окне откроется более крупная версия фотографии (не забудьте: правый клик - открыть в новом окне)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Фрау Майор

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/54/04/4KkbjqWp_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/71/Xz5qB9c3_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/90/14/m0uW61SP_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/34/6b/AUWghbQy_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/13/G5TYzxBF_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/69/11/Nmz87bAR_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/22/Cgn8wyJt_o.jpg)


End file.
